vtmrfandomcom-20200214-history
Prague
Be sure to set Stance to Defensive or Neutral to avoid a murderous spree of killing innocents in Prague. Aggressive may not even be that great an idea in dungeons, and increasingly so as the game progresses, where more often and to a greater extent, "pulling" one enemy at a time may be preferable to fighting them all at once. Chests and barrels are randomized each new Reload; their contents can vary a little, in the case of barrels, or a lot, in the case of chests. Since nothing respawns in V:tM-R, experience and money are finite commodities; it may be preferable to either use the Save / Reload trick (effective but slow) or raise one character's Manipulation for better prices (using a more precious and rare commodity to gain a lesser, and not very effective either). (right about where the entrance to Ardan's Chantry is), Jiri's Smithy, Inn of the Four Stags, Old Town district marker, Silver Mines, City Gates, Convent, and St Thomas Cathedral. To the bottom left is the exit to Vyzherad Castle, which is locked until much later. Petrin Hill Monastery is on the left fork after the bridge, opposite Golden Lane, and Prince Brandl's Castle is straight ahead]] Tomes and Disciplines * Animalism - Nosferatu Tunnels 2 - Secret door on the right hand side, use Heightened Senses * Blood Magic - Tremere Chantry 2 - Second laboratory * Fortitude is given to Christof and Obfuscate, to Wilhem, after navigating Josef's Tunnels * Christof receives Auspex after Ardan is defeated * Christof receives Protean after retrieving the fragment of the Book of Nod in Petrin Hill Monastery Humanity Humanity gain 10, and loss of 10 averted, both: Convent: Christof tells Aneska he is eager to begin his fight against the monsters that besiege Prague, and will enter the Silver Mines immediately, rather than the following day as might be sensible for real life mortals. Christof loses 10 Humanity if he is tempted by Mercurio's offer to restore Christof to his human state in exchange for killing Wilhem Insist on not waiting "three nights' time" to warn the Kabbalists about Mercurio's corruption of the Rabbi's Golem, or lose 10 Humanity. Whether you pick your battles or simply question all authority, you will confront Rudolf Brandl or lose Humanity. "May we liberate mortal slaves as well, or does the Prince care not for those whose blood sustains us?" Convent Inn of the Four Stags Healing Salve to aid the cleansing of the Silver Mines Jiri's Smithy Jiri sells Dark Ages Armor and Weapons; the selection is weighted by the progression in the story. To see a new selection, Save and Reload the game, or exit and enter again. Jiri Borijov tells Christof the tale of King Saul's consultation of the Witch of Endor from the first book of Samuel, making it sound more like an alliance and less like an interrogation. Best value, ie most protection at the lowest price: Light Helm, Shields of any type. Therefore, one handed weapons are, as in many games, superior, at least until armor is maxed out at Plate Mail. 55 Strength is all that is required for Plate Mail, but Strength is not required at all for modern armor. It is not required for modern weapons other than the gigantic heavy weapons such as Chaingun, which requires 50 Strength, more than any other modern weapon. Accuracy is an exceedingly vexing problem at low Dexterity. There are quite a few Weapons that add to Accuracy, and the developers seem even to have been pushing players towards a one handed sword by giving all of them a bonus to Accuracy, although some of them only get it at finer qualities. Quality swords will be increased in damage and accuracy in inverse proportion to their primary stat: if they are accuracy weapons, damage is increased, if they are damage weapons, accuracy is increased. Voice Actor: Dan Woren St Thomas Cathedral Archbishop Geza City Gates "Pass within before dark, or wait without until dawn" Silver Mines Christof's sanity is led by Providence along as forgiving as possible a lesson in the true nature of his world. A lesson hopefully as forgiving is gained by the player in the workings of the game. Returning to Jiri's Smithy and Unorna's Shop often is advised; returning at least once is near inevitable. At long last, Ahzra the Unliving University Ecaterina the Wise is the leader of the Brujah in Prague, and her haven is in its University. She is the sire of Christof Romuald and Wilhelm Streicher Humanity losses: Christof sounds regretful as he agrees to forestall issuing a warning to the Cabalists about Mercurio's corruption of the Rabbi's Golem, but loses 10 points anyway. To avoid losing them, he must again speak his conscience rather than abide by Ecaterina's over-cautious timetable: "Three nights' time may be too late", he protestsSound file: Ecat_9_1_447 V:tMRSound file: Christof_9_1_449 V:tMR Again, Christof must press the issue to avoid a Humanity loss, after his return from Vienna, choosing to fly to Vyzherad Castle immediately Petrin Hill Monastery *A fragment of the Book of Nod, the vampire bible, is the objective of Christof's first task for the Brujah Clan in Prague. Whether Christof merely disregards Mercurio's boasting, or disdains his offer, he plays with Mercurio's words, declaring that the secret of Mercurio's continued life or sudden death lies in whether or not he offers up the Nod fragment. Battle is also inevitable, since Mercurio is lying. Humanity loss: Christof may find himself intrigued by Mercurio's claim to have uncovered the secrets of life and death, asking him, "Canst thou restore mortal life to a vampire?"Sound file: Christof_8_3_377 V:tMR "Soon, very soon, I shall have such secrets" replies Mercurio. But Christof may or may not be tempted by his offer to restore Christof to his human state in exchange for killing Wilhem.Sound file: Mercurio_8_3_378 V:tMRSound file: Christof_8_3_379 V:tMR If he succumbs, Wilhem gives a clear indication of this humanity loss: "Traitor! Thy treachery gives way to the Beast."Sound file: Wilhem_8_3_381 V:tMR Bridge Wilhem's tutelage of Christof arguably never ceases, but definitely from the University to the Monastery. Here he offers a tutorial on Feeding. Golden Lane Unorna's Shop Unorna's shop sells potions to mortals and blood to vampires. Ardan's Chantry The entrance is ostensibly a simple apothecary in Golden Lane, locked until after the party kills the Golem. The powers of Blood Magic's only source is a Tome found deep in Ardan's Chantry. Serena receives Lure of Flames for free after Ardan is defeated Prince Brandl's Castle Humanity gain: After having taken on the vampire Prince Brandl in multiple debates over the morality of his actions, Christof again presses the issue. "May we liberate mortal slaves as well, or does the Prince care not for those whose blood sustains us?"Sound file: Christof_16_1_2521 (next file after Christof_16_1_570) V:tMR Jewish Quarter This, and the graveyard which contains the entrance to Josef's Tunnels, and the tunnels themselves, are the setting for the single player scenario To Curse the Darkness Libussa's journals can be found in Vyzherad Castle, but she makes a rare appearance in Prague early on, as well. Nosferatu Tunnels Vysehrad Castle Only accessible after Vienna Vozhd and the sarcophagus of Vukodlak Gallery Maqqabah concept.jpg|Maqqabah the Golem concept art Useful articles * Discipline * Weapon * Armor and Shields * Creature list * Creatures in V:tM - Redemption * Game Mechanics * Storyteller Links *Long Play *Movie, no battle. Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 Category:Dark Ages Category:Locations Category:City Category:Prague